


Breathing

by Confused_Host



Series: So, so much [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Had a panic attack and wanted to calm down, Hoping this will calm you down too, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Host/pseuds/Confused_Host
Summary: It’s late, later than they should be awake, really. But the mind wanders where it wants to, and sometimes it wants to leave you breathing hard, sobbing and about to scream.Or, a friend to breathe with you after a panic attack.
Series: So, so much [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942723
Kudos: 1





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Had a panic attack yesterday, decided to write this, and then thought maybe them feeling better would make some other people feel better.

It was quiet, almost. Their breaths still were heavy and burdened, though not as loud and quick as they had been only minutes before. 

_Panic attack, panic attack, panic attack_ ,  their mind whirred, choosing to remind them of the crying and pleading they’d done as they gasped for air nearly - they checked the clock - ten minutes ago. 

It was over school, this time. Irrational fear of failure and teachers and peers and subjects they were bad at left them breathing heavy once more. 

Applying soft pressure to one earbud, they let one of their favorite songs play quietly in their ear. It was the best way to help, they found. To ground themself with music and sit in the dark, only the glow of the phone giving any light. 

No thinking of tomorrow, or - they checked the clock - fifteen minutes ago, or the day behind them. Only the music in their ears and the light shining in the room. 

The light was a different kind of grounding. Reminding them that there were things here, things around them, things they could touch and feel and they each held a warmth they could use if they needed. 

Not now though. Now, everything was a lot. What they needed was a break. No contact, with anything. Only the rise and fall of their chest, their heartbeat in their ears, and the feeling of blood coursing through their veins. 

They were alive.

They were here.

And that counted for _so_ ,  so , much.


End file.
